Episode 4780/4781 (13th September 2007)
Plot A guilty Rosemary tries to explain to Grayson that everything she did, she did for him. However, as he begins to piece everything together and realise the extent of her campaign, his fury increases. Wondering what else his mother is capable of, Grayson asks if she killed his father and Tom. When she reiterates the assertion that Grayson should be with somebody who can give him children, he refuses to listen and throws her out. One of Nicola's De Souza reps appears in the village and attempts to poach Betty. When Betty tells David how much she's been offered, he tops the offer leaving Betty satisfied and David in further financial dire straits. He immediately storms round to confront Nicola but she stands firm. A desperate David realises he’ll have to resort to undercutting De Souzas in order to regain business. Elsewhere, Andy reasserts that he needs Jo home that afternoon but she's having none of it. However, when she stomps off outside she's shocked to see a hot air balloon waiting for her in the field. Delighted at her surprise, she jumps in the basket whilst Andy fetches their coats. Joy soon turns to horror, however, when one of the goats decides to chew through the rope holding the basket down, and the balloon takes off carrying with it a screaming Jo. Andy and the Sugdens give chase and the basket finally lands in a nearby field. After Jo composes herself, Andy produces an engagement ring and she accepts his proposal. Cast Regular cast *Rosemary King - Linda Thorson *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola DeSouza - Nicola Wheeler *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver Guest cast *Catherine Simmons - Polly Hemingway (as Polly Hemmingway) *Naveed Ahmed - Nitin Kundra *Mitzi McGregor - Jane Jefferson Locations *Mill Cottage - Living room, dining room, driveway and kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Butlers Farm - Andy & Jo's room, kitchen, yard and field *Café Hope - Café *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Val's Interiors - Office *De Souza Enterprises - Office *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Field *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Front garden, kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Hotten Road Notes *Final appearance of Linda Thorson as Rosemary King. *This was a one-hour episode as an extended edition of Coronation Street was broadcast at 7.00pm on Sunday 16th September. *Polly Hemingway makes a post-Kathy Davis appearance as Catherine Simmons. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes